Electronic Design Automation (EDA) applies computer technology to the problem of turning a user design for an electronic circuit into an implementation using integrated circuits (ICs). Without EDA the scale and complexity of modern integrated circuit devices would not be possible. A worthwhile endeavor of EDA processing is circuit optimization. One can consider, for example, the treatment of the subject in SYNTHESIS AND OPTIMIZATION OF DIGITAL CIRCUITS, by Giovanni De Micheli (McGraw-Hill, 1994), including Part III, Logic Level Synthesis and Optimization. One way to optimize a circuit is to eliminate circuit components that are needlessly redundant or duplicative.